User blog:Blake Stewart/Overdue Apology
Literally, from 10:19 to 10:24 was one of the best talks I have ever had with a user from our wiki, whose name I will not mention. Not only did I finally understand what troublesome disasters and fiascos that I have caused over my time as a user on this wiki, but also what I could bring and the benefits I could provide. Over the past week of my return to the wiki after a good 4 month break, I have not helped this wiki at all. I have put users down, made friends, and lost some. Of which, I am not particularly proud of. I have come to realize that this ban is much needed not only for me, but also for the distraught I have caused for some users, some more than others. Allow me, if you will, to apologize to some of the users. User:Taylor1357, earlier, you left a message on Goldtimbers's talk page saying you were going on a week long trip to Florida. I do not know your real life situation, because we sort of got off on the wrong foot, but I would like you to know if you see this, that I apologize for being an ass to you. And I mean it. What I have done to you in the past week has been completely uncalled for and unacceptable to you. Forgive me, please. Ishamel, I don't really know your situation either. But you are a great contributor to the wiki, which is rare here anymore. Nobody writes as fascinating stories like you. Nobody. Whether they are portraying me as an evil character, or as the antagonist, I appreciate them, and I appreciate you being here. If you will, forgive me. Parax, I don't have an extremely long one, but I do apologize for the trouble I have caused not only on your chat, but your wiki in general. You have done a good job staying out of the wiki politics in the past few days, and you deserve a lot of credit for doing so. You have done a tremendously good job assembling staff on here, and balancing everything that you do. I'm sorry. G-man, you do a lot for this wiki under the radar. You may not agree with the majority of all the users on the wiki all the time, but you do a lot for the wiki without that sort of support. You have done a great job here as well, vice president or not, and you definitely deserve that Administrator spot. I hope you accept my apology. Vic/Luckey Handford, I have bashed Canada a lot, intentionally trying to hurt you. It was completely uncalled for, and I shouldn't have ever said it. Canada is good, I mean, you don't see people drinking milk out of a bag in the US, right? However, in all seriousness, I hope you forgive me. Goldtimbers, I haven't been as mature as you probably hoped of me to be here, on the wiki, or even in the game. I acted like I knew place, and I didn't. I caused a lot of mayhem in your guilds, and in your chat on the wiki today. For that, I sincerely apologize, and I dearly hope you accept it. As far as the rest of the wiki goes, I apologize for all of the troubles, bans, and hurtful comments I have ever said to you or to a close friend of yours here, on another wiki, in the game, or wherever. I came to this wiki hoping to be a plus, and I have been a complete minus. Of all people, I hope you, the community accept my apology, and understand that I will keep my trolling and hateful comments to a complete minimum. This is a great wiki, and I hope to return to the chat in a month with everyone happy. I have come to realize that is what everybody here wants. King Of Kittehstan BLAKE STEWART (HAIL THE SEEDLINGS!) 03:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts